Vanellope in the land of Oz
by Thewatcher2814
Summary: Vanellope and Bonbon are in the land of Oz and get the ruby shoes. But Taffyta the wicked witch of the west wants them. I don't own Wreck it Ralph. No flames.


The great and powerful Oz is coming out this week. So I'm writing story about Vanellope in the land of Oz. I don't own any characters in this Fanfic enjoy.

Vanellope is driving through Sugar Rush. "Here I come Taffyta." Said Vanellope catching up to Taffyta. Taffyta releases her sprinkle spikes and Vanellope spins out of control but crosses the finish line. She crashed into a cherry and the airbag knocks her out cold.

She wakes up in a house gets out of a bed and looks at the window and her pet rabbit Bonbon joins her. They see Jubileena in a rocking chair knitting and they wave at each other. Swizzle and Gloyd are in a row boat and they wave at Vanellope and she waves back. Adorabeezle is driving her kart and reveals to be a witch on a broomstick.

The house falls down and lands. Vanellope and Bonbon step outside and see a strange land. "Bonbon, I don't think we're in Sugar Rush anymore." Said Vanellope. A pink bubble shows up someone is trying to get out but fail so she pops the bubble and it's Candlehead wearing Vanellope's princess dress.

"Welcome to the land of Oz." Candlhead greeted Vanellope and Bonbon.

Vanellope is confused. "Candlehead? What are you doing in my old princess dress." Vanellope asked confused.

"I'm Glinda the good witch of north." Candlehead introduced herself.

"Aren't witches suppose to be ugly and have brooms?" Vanellope asked and Candlehead scowls at her.

"That's just the movies and the business heads, kid. And besides you killed the wicked witch of the east." Said Candlehead pointing a pair of Adorabeezle's legs with ruby shoes under the house.

"Sweet mother of monkey milk! It was an accident!" Vanellope cried out.

The nicelanders come out of hiding and graduate Vanellope. "We thank you for killing the Wicked witch of the east." Said Gene. The Nicelanders are about to sing but a red smoke shows up and it's Taffyta with green skin and wearing witch clothes and a hat.

"I hate musical numbers!" Sees Adorabeezle's legs under a house. "My sister who killed her?" Taffyta asked in anger.

"I thought she was dead?" Vanellope whispers to Candlehead.

"That's her sister. The wicked witch of the west we used to be friends but I don't want to talk about it." Candlehead whispers back to Vanellope.

"You killed my sister!" Hugs Vanellope in happiness. "Thank you! Now I can take the ruby shoes." About to grab the ruby shoes but they disappear and the legs roll up like cigars. "They're gone! Where are they?!" Taffyta replies in anger.

"They're not gone. They're on this girl's feet." Candlehead replies while showing Taffyta the ruby shoes on Vanellope's feet.

"Give them to me now! I called dibs." Said Taffyta.

"No way I love them they don't hurt my feet." Vanellope replied loving the shoes.

"Then I'll take them by force." Taffyta replied in anger.

"You have no power in this part of Oz. now you better leave before another house drops on you." Candlehead replies striking fear in Taffyta.

"Very well. But you can't stay in this part of Oz forever. I'll get you my pretty and your little rabbit too." Taffyta laughs and throws a cream egg on the ground. "I really got to start organizing smoke bombs and cream eggs. Anyway I'll get you and your little rabbit bah bah bah." Taffyta replied and uses a smoke bomb and disappears.

"Listen I need to get back to Sugar Rush how do I do that?" Vanellope asked Candlehead and the Nicelanders.

"Just go to the emerald city and ask the wizard of Oz." Gene answered.

"Just follow the yellow brick road." Candlehead answered also.

Vanellope and Bonbon walk on the yellow brick road. The band plays follow the yellow brick road

"Follow the Yellow Brick Road. Follow the Yellow Brick Road.

Follow, follow, follow, follow,

Follow the Yellow Brick Road.

Follow the Yellow Brick, Follow the Yellow Brick,

Follow the Yellow Brick Road.

We're off to see the Wizard, The Wonderful Wizard of Oz.

You'll find he is a whiz of a Wiz! If ever a Wiz! there was.

If ever oh ever a Wiz! there was The Wizard of Oz is one because,

Because, because, because, because, because.

Because of the wonderful things he does.

We're off to see the Wizard. The Wonderful Wizard of Oz" Candlehead and the Nicelanders sung while Vanellope and Bonbon leave to the emerald city.

So what do you think? Two classics together I'm impress of myself. Please review. Bonbon is my OC and Vanellope's pet rabbit.

No flames. And Stay Frosty.


End file.
